Mon plus beau miracle
by vip.stef
Summary: Fiction début saison 5 de TVD. Caroline disparait mystérieusement sans donner signes de vie. Klaus tentera tout pour la sauver, mais qu'arriverait t'il, s'il n'arrivait pas à temps ? Est ce que la vie leur offrirait une seconde chance de s'aimer ? Est-ce électro choc dont avait besoin caroline pour s'avouer enfin ses sentiments ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai rêvé cette histoire une nuit, et je me suis réveillé en pleur, tellement elle m'avait ému. Alors j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ce moment de pure émotion. J'espère que cette histoire vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touché. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. Sortait les mouchoirs.

**Mon plus beau miracle.**

Caroline et Elena étaient enfin à la fac. Une nouvelle vie s'annonçait, sans vampire ni loup garou ni hybride. C'était leur chance de revenir à zéro, de tout recommencer. Bien sur il n'y avait pas bonnie à leur grand regret mais elles savaient que là où elle était, elle était heureuse. Elles avaient reçu toute deux de magnifique cartes postale, de partout en Europe, signé bonnie.

Damon s'occuper du petit frère d'Elena, et Tyler que dire ? Il avait laissé un message à caroline pour lui apprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas la rejoindre à l'université, il c'était trouver une meute de loup qu'il devait aider, et cela compter plus à ses yeux qu'un amour de jeunesse.

Elles qui pensaient que leur vie à la fac serait plus tranquille elles avaient eu tort, tout d'abord une certaine Megan était arrivé pour partager leur chambre d'étudiant et l'instant d'après un vampire l'avait tué. Tant de question qui planait au dessus de leur tête. Mais la plus préoccupante rester qui à tuer Megan ? Et pourquoi ? Connaissais t'elle l'existence des vampires ?

- Caroline c'est Elena encore. Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de messages et ta messagerie et totalement saturer. Je m'inquiète tu n'es pas rentré hier soir. Si sa se trouve tu es avec Jesse et je suis complètement parano, alors que tu es juste en train de passer du bon temps. Mais juste au cas où tu pourrais me dire que tu es toujours vivante. Merci bisous.

- Oui c'est à nouveau moi, je sais que tu dois te dire que je suis certainement la fille la plus stresser que tu connaisses, mais ce n'est pas comme si Megan c'était fait tuer et que des vampires ou je ne sais autre créatures trainer dans le coin, bref je suis perdu je ne sais pas quoi faire je ne sais pas ou tu es. Rappelle-moi.

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna, elle se précipita pour répondre, mais quand elle vu le nom Damon inscrit, sa joie que se soit caroline c'était évanouit.

- Allo Damon.

- Bonjour mon ange, est ce que sa va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop caroline à disparu !

- Comment ça disparu ?

- Elle n'est pas rentré hier soir, ce n'ai pas son genre.

- Tu la appelé ?

- Oui et je lui ai laissé des tas de messages mais elle ne répond pas, je m'inquiète peut être pour rien, mais je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Pourquoi je sens que tu ne ma pas tout dit ?

- Notre colocataire Megan tu te souviens ?

- Oui parfaitement.

- Elle c'est fait tuer par des vampires.

- Sérieusement Elena ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète et te connaissant tu m'aurais obligé à revenir dans la minute qui suit.

- Ok je fais mes valises et j'arrive.

Quelques heures plus tard Damon était arrivé, et ils ne perdirent pas une minute avant de chercher caroline. Au bout de 3 heures, ils la retrouvèrent enfin, dans une ancienne usine désinfectée, elle était assise sur une chaine bâillonné et ligoté. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

- Caroline ? s'écria Elena se précipitant vers elle. Elle lui pencha son cou et Damon découvrit la morsure de loup garou.

- Appelle Klaus ! C'est sa seule chance.

Elena fit oui de la tête, et s'exécuta.

Damon libera caroline, et la prit dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu' à sa voiture.

- Ou va-t-on ?

- Rejoindre Klaus, même si il venait ici pour la sauver, elle serait déjà morte, la nouvelle Orléans et à l'autre bout du pays on doit se rejoindre au milieu.

Elena fit oui de la tête et une larme glissa.

Damon le remarqua et lui fit une caresse sur sa joue pour tenter de la rassurer.

- Tout va bien se passer.

Le téléphone d'Elena se mit à vibrer.

Klaus avait envoyé un sms.

« J'arrive tout suite on se rejoint en Géorgie, je t'envoi l'adresse à tout suite »

Quelques heurs plus tars Damon se gara à l'adresse exacte. C'était une petite cabane de pécheur abandonné. S'ils étaient venus dans d'autre circonstance, ils auraient certainement trouvé cet endroit somptueux avec la mer à perte de vu et sa foret à proximité. Damon installa caroline sur le lit en bois qui trônait au fond de l'unique pièce.

Klaus arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ou est-elle ? demanda Klaus.

Damon fit signe du doigt la cabane. Klaus s'y précipita.

- Caroline tout vas bien, je suis la.

Elena quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Damon, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il se mordit le poignet et le porta à la bouche de caroline, mais elle ne fit rien.

- Caroline je t'en pris, il faut que tu boives !

Mais caroline rester inconsciente. Quand soudain elle vit la scène sous ses yeux, Klaus qui la portait dans ses bras tentant tout pour la sauver. Elle vu ensuite apparaitre bonnie.

Caroline se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurant

- Qu'est ce qui se passe bonnie ?

- Tu es morte, je suis désolé un loup t'a mordu et Klaus est arrivé trop tard

- Non c'est impossible ! et caroline se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Pourquoi alors je te vois ?

- Je suis morte aussi

- Non non pas toi !

- J'ai donné ma vie pour Jeremy.

- Mais les cartes que tu nous à envoyer ? Et les sms ?

- C'est Jeremy qui répond et écrit à ma place avec mon téléphone. Il peut voir les fantômes, alors j'avais qu'a lui dire se qu'il fallait qu'il écrit, et à travers lui j'ai pus avoir des nouvelles de vous.

- Bonnie je ne veux pas mourir.

Quand elle entendit Klaus elle se retourna et regarda la scène.

- Non non non ce n'est pas possible caroline caroline réveille toi, je t'en supplie !

Il remordit son poignet, et pressa sa main pour que son sang arrive directement dans sa bouche, mais la encore c'était un échec.

- Caroline tu ne peux pas mourir c'est impossible, tu à encore tant de chose à voir et découvrir, tu ne m'as pas encore laissé ma chance de te faire découvrir le monde.

Klaus serra plus fort caroline et déposa sa tête contre son cœur.

- Pardonne moi caroline !pardonne moi ! fit t'il en pleurant. J'aurais jamais du te laisser sans protection, j'aurais du être la prés de toi. J'aurais du te protéger, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Caroline s'approcha de Klaus et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Klaus je suis tout près de toi, je suis là, tu m'entends je te pardonne, se n'ai pas ta faute, (elle voulu dire pour une fois mais elle se retint se n'était pas vraiment le moment) tu n'y es pour rien.

- Tu sais il ne t'entend pas. Fit remarquer bonnie.

Caroline dévisagea son ami et l'ignora.

Klaus se mit à pleurer et approcha la tête de caroline vers la sienne jusqu'à se que leur front se touche, ses larmes couler sur les joue de caroline.

- Je t'aime caroline. Tu avais raison je suis amoureux de toi, et c'est peut dire, je suis fou de toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Klaus ! si tu savais comme moi aussi je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Elle se mit à pleurer tout les larmes de son corps. J'avais peur pardonne moi Klaus, j'étais effrayer à l'idée de le dire à mes amis, qu'aurait il penser de moi ? J'avais honte de ressentir autant d'amour pour toi, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour ne pas me l'avouer car la vérité faisait trop mal. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne connaîtras jamais se que je pensé réellement de toi, et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, cette amour qui le consumer de l'intérieur et lui faisait mal jusqu'au tripes.

Caroline qui regardait toujours la scène, porta ses doigts à sa bouche, comme si elle voulait ressentir le baiser que lui donner Klaus.

- Caroline tu m'entends je t'aime plus que tout, réveille toi laisse moi une chance sa ne peut pas finir maintenant sa n'a pas encore commencé.

- Klaus regarda le ciel. Pourquoi me condamner vous toujours à vivre seule ! je l'aimais ! Pourquoi me l'avoir enlevé ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste un peu d'amour dans se monde de brut. Vous voulez quoi ? Que je m'excuse ! très bien, je regrette tout le mal que j'ai fait, mais comprenais moi aussi, je n'ai grandi que dans la violence depuis ma tendre enfance, comment voulait vous que je survive, si je ne réponds pas aux coups qu'on me donne ? Je ne fais que répéter se que j'ai vus depuis 1000 ans. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie ! je la subis !

Elena rentra dans la pièce, quand elle vu que caroline n'avait pas repris conscience, elle se mit à pleurer. Klaus flasha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Non elle n'est pas morte.

- Si elle l'est. Tout en sanglotant. Elle est morte !

- Ne dit pas ça non.

- Klaus c'est la vérité, il faut qu'on prévienne sa mère et qu'on l'enterre.

- Non ! Klaus se recula et se rassit au chevet de caroline. Je ne peux pas imaginer que je ne la reverrais jamais, son sourire, son rire, son visage. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sous la terre.

- Klaus tu dois la laisser partir ! Vient avec moi.

Ils sortirent dehors et s'assirent sur le banc

- Tu sais se qui me soulage dans un sens

- Quoi ?

- Elle est partit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- C'est faux elle ne m'a jamais aimé !

Caroline qui était toujours la répliqua

- Mais si Klaus je t'aimais, n'en doute jamais. Merci Elena.

- Tu ne la pas vu car tu es le principale intéresser, mais même si elle ne voulait pas nous l'avouer, on le savait tous qu'elle avait un faible pour toi, sa crever les yeux, la façon dont elle te regardait, te souriait, et le malin plaisir qu'elle avait à t'envoyer des piques.

Klaus eu un sourire de nostalgie.

- Même si tout vous séparer, vous deux c'étais une évidence, on ne se poser pas la question est ce que vous finirez ensemble ? mais plutôt dans combien de temps finiront t'ils enfin de jouer au chat et à la sourie et avouerons t'ils leurs sentiments

- Tu pense sincèrement qu'elle m'aimé ?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et elle s'appuya contre son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Est-ce que je peux encore rester la un peu plus longtemps ?

- Bien sur prend le temps qu'il faudra pour faire tes adieux, moi et Damon on se charge de tous.

Elena se leva et rejoignit Damon, et quittèrent le cabanon pour Mystic Falls.

Klaus rester sur son banc, avec quelques larmes qui creuser ses joues.

Caroline repris bonnie dans ses bras, cette fois ci sa sentait vraiment la fin. Quand elle releva la tète elle vit un groupe de personne.

- Bonnie tourne toi regarde !

Une personne s'avança.

- Bonjour caroline je me présente je suis ayana une sorcière, comme ici toutes mes amies, on est là pour te remercier.

- Je ne comprends pas pour me remercier de quoi ?

- Klaus ! tu as su le rendre meilleur. C'était un monstre assoiffé de sang avec aucun sentiment, même pas avec sa propre famille, qui n'hésite pas à poignarder quand ils lui faisaient obstacle. Caroline tu es la seule personne qui est réussi à faire éprouver des sentiments à Klaus. C'est dur à croire mais il t'aime. Lui qui as toujours étais maltraité, abandonnée, humiliée, et trahi. Tu sais j'ai toujours eu de la peine pour lui, et même si on a tous détesté se qu'il est devenu, car c'est une abominassions de la nature, c'étais quelqu'un de bien avant, et il n'est pas responsable de son passé mais aujourd'hui on te confie son avenir.

- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas tout, comment voulez vous que je veille sur son avenir ? je suis morte !

- On est ici car on est toute d'accord sur le fait, que tu as accomplie un miracle avec Klaus, et qu'on croit en l'amour, et aux deuxièmes chances. Caroline. Nous avons assez de pouvoir pour te ramener à la vie, mais se n'est pas sans conditions ! Tu dois veiller à garder Klaus sur le droit chemin.

Caroline se remit à pleurer et bonnie aussi.

- Merci remercia bonnie et caroline.

Elle se fit un gros câlin et disparu.

Elle se réveilla enfin, elle ouvra les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait une sensation bizarre, comme si elle avait fait un mauvais rêves mais elle savait que tout cela c'étais vraiment produit, car elle se souvenait de tout les moindres détails. Elle se leva et se dirigea dehors vers le banc ou se tenait Klaus.

- Bonjour. Elle fit un sourire.

Klaus se retourna et vit caroline, au début il crut à une hallucination.

- Caroline, c'est vraiment toi ?

Il flasha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis la tout va bien. Elle sentit ses joues se mouiller avec les larmes de Klaus. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas mourir après les déclarations d'amour que tu m'as fait. il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment tu sais ?

- J'étais… un fantôme ! J'ai assisté à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire. j'ai eu beau te crier que je t'aimais moi aussi tu n'entendais pas.

- Est-ce que tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais ?

- Oui Klaus. Elle se mit à sourire, je t'aime plus que tout.

Klaus l'embrassa. Il avait attendu se moment depuis si longtemps, et la elle lui rendait son baiser pour la première fois, il était tellement heureux et effrayer à la fois il l'aimer tellement, et il avait eu si peur de la perdre, qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Et toi, ne me laisse plus jamais !

Je te le promets. Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux.

Ils étaient enfin réunit. La vie leur avait accordé une seconde chance. Un nouveau souffle. Un moyen de s'aimer. Ils auront du affronter plus d'une tempête pour voir à nouveau le beau temps, mais cela les aura rendu plus fort et leur amour plus intense et plus vrai. Quelque fois il faut savoir garder espoirs, être patient, persévèrent et parfois les miracles arrivent, sans qu'on les voit venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous je tenais d'abord à m'excuser de cette fiction. j'avoue que je l'ai un peu bâcler, je l'ai écrit en une soirée, et j'était fatigué, j'avais qu'une hâte le poster. Comme on me la fait remarquer on ne sais pas pourquoi et par qui Caroline à étais mordu et on ne sais pas n on plus ce que devient Elena et Damon qui sont partit pour préparer l enterrement pour RIEN. Donc je vous promet de le réécrire correctement en essayant d'y mettre plus de détails. Merci quand même pour tout se qui on quand même aimé, et qui m'ont laissé des messages. Bisous et à très vite.


End file.
